Worst Day
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: What will Sonny do if she had much in just one day? The characters are just normal and not famous. Chad and Sonny goes at the same school. Please Read and Review! :  Rated T for self harm.


Worst Day:

(a/n I was just pissed…and yeah, you got it, "some" happened to me! So I decided to pour my heart out here…sorry…bear with me…I'm just so stressed out….peace out suckahs!...)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the PLOT…wish that never happened to me! :(

SPOV

I was lying in my bed thinking of my day. Dare I say it, it had been the worst day. Today is Saturday and Saturdays are always stressful for me especially in school. There are tons of things to do and to think about. I slept for only 6 hours and it was not enough for a stressed girl like me!

My day started waking up at 6:10 but I felt that I needed more sleep so I slept again and woke up at 6:30 am. What can I do? I have my class at 8 in the morning and I need to get up whether I like it or not. When I got to my "supposed" to be class, I was surprised that some of my friends were late. I was more surprised to see what we will do for the "class". It was just a MOVIE MARATHON! Groan! "Is this what I woke up for early in the morning?" I asked my friend, Gem sitting next to me. "yeah I know, I'm kind of pissed too…" she said and I laughed. I can't help it my eyes are heavy and really wanted to sleep, but I just can't.

In the middle of the marathon, Chad sat next to me. At first I didn't mind him walking in front of me but suddenly, he sat beside me. He asked me to share his I-pod with him. I forgot what's happening, so I took it and listened to what he was listening to. I was surprised to hear that he was listening to Michael Jackson! Damn! I didn't know he likes MJ's music. We shared the I-pod for almost 5 songs which include "beat it, Billie jean, rock with you, you are not alone and Heal the world". In fairness, he made me laugh a bit when he started to dance while sitting. He started to play with his PSP and I was feeling out-of-this world, I never felt so close to him like that physically and it made my mind set of to Venus. Too bad, he has his girlfriend waiting for him after the marathon but I don't mind. It is enough for me to be just like this, we are friends and that's enough.

After lunch, I made my way to my next class. By that point I'm already tired and just wanted to go home, but will I do? It was a major subject and I can't bear to be absent to that certain subject. I went anyway, the class started kind of late. Gem, Portlyn and I decided to go to the restroom first since our teacher was not yet in the classroom.

The rest room on the floor that we are in was closed. Portlyn tried to open it but suddenly, she stopped and said "There's a ghost!" at first we stood there but when the though sunk into our minds we decided to run. At the end of hall, we suddenly laugh ourselves off. We kept on laughing until we saw our classmates walk towards our classroom. I told Gem and Portlyn that the restroom upstairs is always open, so we went and finally, we reached the rest room. We went back to class and started what our teacher wanted us to do. It was fun, yet, very stressful and tiresome.

After the class, I immediately went home because I'm so damn tired and wanted to rest. I never thought that when I get home, I'll see something unexpected. A wrong book! What the hell will I do with that? My mom always told me that it's just the same but I know by my heart that it's a wrong book! I was so angry at her and decided to just sleep the night off. I didn't think that too much stress and too much anger will make your tears just flow out like a river.

I thought my mom understands what I'm in because I believed in her that she went through the same thing, yet, I know today was different than her days. She kept on telling me this and that, and that simply SUCKS! I was so pissed off and the only way to stop my self from being pissed is to hurt myself physically. Yeah, I kept on stabbing my left arm with a stick to release my tension because I'm trembling inside and I just need an outlet to let it out, that's the only thing I thought of. Now, I have a huge scar on my left arm and it's because I wanted to show my mom that it was her fault.

No one knows me. The only one who knows me is me. My best friend Lucy doesn't even know me at all even if she tells me she does. The truth is, nope, she does not. She doesn't even know what I'm really feeling. I don't like crying my heart out in front of people, I want to cry when I'm alone and so nobody will interrupt me, I hate it. I wanted to keep my feelings to my self because I know, no one will ever understand me. My life is empty.

Now, I'm lying on my bed, crying myself to sleep. Saturday is the worst day of the week and I just hate it.


End file.
